


[盾冬]Summer Haze（番外pwp）

by Vitamin_WHITE



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_WHITE/pseuds/Vitamin_WHITE





	[盾冬]Summer Haze（番外pwp）

Bucky第二次来到Steve家里。  
当然理由还是很冠冕堂皇的，——利用周末完成研究性学习任务。  
Bucky在路上幻想着一进门就抵在门后面舌吻的激情场面，结果Steve很优雅地插入钥匙，扭开门锁，拉开门，让Bucky先进，接着再带上门进来。  
然后拿出一沓资料，打开笔记本电脑，——好像真的是来搞学习的。  
Bucky有些心不在焉，眼前白纸上，印得笔画分明的黑字，化作扭动着的小蛇。  
“hey——”Steve伸过手在他眼前施法似的晃了一晃，晃得他一个激灵，重新凝聚起涣散的意识，把差点坠入梦乡的自己拖了出来。  
“困了可以去睡一会。”Steve看着犯困迷糊的男友，很想凑过去香一口。  
“不用了。”Bucky用手掌托着脸，被撑着的一侧脸颊被挤出了一点肉，像是一只不小心捏变形的包子。“我去洗把脸。”  
他站起来，慢慢踱到了卫生间。在水龙头下捧了一捧水泼在脸上，水带着点热，毒辣的太阳下连温柔的水都不能幸免。  
水珠描过他深邃的眉眼，再抚过留有极浅一点青色胡茬印的脸颊，最后留恋地吻一下有一道凹痕的下巴，才扑向地面的怀抱，还有一些沿着脖子再往下，坠入隐秘的深渊。  
他把沾湿的碎发随意地往后拨去，看着镜子里被光线复制过去的自己。后知后觉地回想起刚才小鸡啄米一般的倦态一定全被对面那人看到了。  
正所谓想什么来什么，镜面上倒映出了另一个人，一双手也自身后环住了Bucky的腰。  
“在想什么呢？”Steve微微弯腰，把下巴搁在Bucky的肩上。  
“想你的进度到哪了，想我为什么这么好看。”话音刚落，Bucky就绷不住笑了出来。  
Steve自动过滤掉整句话，滤网上只留下了前两个字。  
“快点回去把那个鬼东西搞完。”Bucky说着，把手覆在Steve的手上，打算解开腰上的束缚。  
“搞完那个搞你吗？”Steve不仅没有要松手的意思，还抱得更紧了一些。并且故意凑到小男友的耳边，生怕他听不见一般，放慢了语速。温热的气息把笔画拼成零散的单字，每个音节都准确契合心脏的鼓动。  
“那你还不快点？”低沉的嗓音比塞壬的歌声还有蛊惑人心的力量，他几乎要化成一滩水，从那怀抱里滑出去。  
“好。”Steve立马收起了极富占有欲的动作，站直了身子，但一只手还是搂着Bucky的腰，半推着他往回走去。

“能不能不写了…”Bucky把脸埋在纸上，额头抵着冷硬的桌面，高挺的鼻梁被挤得生疼，闷声闷气地嘟囔着。  
后脑勺忽然往下坠了坠，他稍稍抬起一点头，借着头发丝的缝隙往来看。Steve摸了摸他的头，手掌顺着头发生长的方向轻柔地移动，像在安抚受惊的小猫咪。  
Bucky被他摸得又开始昏昏欲睡了。“唔…”他无意识地哼着，拱了拱那只温暖的手心。  
“我上一次来是什么时候？”他强迫自己抬起了头，鼻尖和额头中间一块被压得通红，头发——特别是前额上那几绺短的，凌乱地垂在眼睛前。他毫不怀疑自己眨眼时睫毛会撞在它们上面。他一边用手指当梳子往后拨头发，一边问垂眸写字的男友。  
男友闻声抬头，这一副仿佛被欺负过的模样便直截了当地落入眼底，而这一切的罪魁祸首本人并不知情。  
“台风假啊。”Steve答道。“跟我睡觉。”  
“噢…”Bucky应了一个单音节，装作没听出弦外之音。  
不提还好，一提就觉得脸上发烧。穿着同学的t恤起反应，至少在那时还是同学，亲密一点叫前后桌，还差点就把持不住撸一发，而衣服的主人就在身后躺着，在一转身就能碰触到的距离里。这种事情还是烂在心里比较好。  
虽然已经荷枪实弹地干过了，但依旧有点不堪回想。  
在挖坑埋掉不久前的尴尬事情的同时，覆于其上的表土却冒出了名为期待的嫩芽。

Steve先去洗的澡。Bucky躺在沙发上玩手机。听着浴室里淋漓的水声缓缓出神，不小心手一滑，手机直直地砸在了脸上。  
“嘶…”他皱着脸抽气，半日之内鼻梁受到了两次伤害。遮挡住视线的手机甫一拿起，正上方就出现了一双蓝眼睛。  
“操。这么快?”Bucky忍住弹身而起的冲动，没忍住涌到嘴边的脏字。  
“快不快你不知道吗?”蓝眼睛的主人笑着扔下一件衣服，“喏，还是上次那件。”  
同样的洗衣液味道直往鼻子里钻，应当是那日之后就洗干净收好了，还混杂着衣柜的木质香。  
他坐起来，抽出在身下压扁的抱枕，扔向Steve。“还不去穿你的衣服？”  
刚洗完澡的话，味道会不会好一点。Bucky鬼使神差一般思索着，视线不受控制地往男友那轮廓分明的腹肌上飘。  
Steve刚要转身，听到动静直接抬手截住了飞来的抱枕。  
正要扔回去时，沙发上的人似乎察觉到了自己的下一步动作，迅速跳下来跑开了。

白天在日头下晒得滚烫的储水罐在沉默的夜晚中缓缓冷了下来。Bucky把开关推到最左，再一拉，水柱从莲蓬头里喷涌而出，劈头盖脸地淋下来。  
水压的猛烈程度超乎意料，眼睛被水糊上的同时，偏低的水温使得他打了个颤，全身炸起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。可偏偏就在这狼狈的时候，胸前两点硬得发疼，胯下的老二抬起了头。  
Bucky心里暗骂一声，胡乱地抹掉脸上的水。浴室的陈列在眼前清晰了起来。  
与上次并没有什么差别，他想。只是挂钩上挂着一件T恤，是Steve今天穿的那一件。本应当被扔进洗衣机，却不知为何还留在这里。  
拿漏了吗？他想。但身体比思维先一步动作，待他反应过来，他已经把那件衣服拿在了手上。  
手湿淋淋的，衣服上立即晕开了一块深色，自接触点往外扩散开去。  
Bucky凑上去闻了一下，令人心安的气味。每次拥抱的时候都被它们环绕着，轻柔地碰触每一寸肌肤，继而照亮每一隅心房。几乎一整天都泡在空调房里，汗味很合时宜地没有出现。  
等到了冬天，一定要拿件男朋友的外套来穿。  
喷头的水仍旧汩汩地涌出来，像小棒槌一样往后背上戳着。凉水不仅没能浇灭小腹腾起的欲火，反而有助长的趋势。  
“fine.”Bucky叹了一口气，把水关小了一点，确保水声依旧清晰足以掩盖住自己的动静之后，握住了硬挺着的阴茎。  
另一只手里还拿着Steve的衣服，他把它放在脸前面，深吸一口气，闭上双眼，撸动起来。  
其实大可扯着旗出去，光明正大的解决问题，反正今晚总是要干一场的。  
但是大概是被水淋湿了脑子，还是想自己先解决一次，玩一把心跳加速的情趣游戏，顺便也是一桌赌局，——赢了能把火烧到天上去，输了也是一场春天。  
他咬紧了下唇，不让自己发出满足的叹息。手指曲成筒状，从柱身的底部滑向前端，再在龟头处停留一秒，如此周而复始。  
尽管闭着双眼，眼前却不是一片死黑，浴室灯光透过眼皮照进来，成了橘色，在快感的堆叠下又逐渐变浅发亮。  
“唔嗯…”喘息声从牙关里漏了出来。Bucky靠在浴缸壁上，头向后仰着，用脚撑住自己不会往下滑。同时不由得想起了那次他们翘掉了年级的晚间集会，从报告厅溜回了教学楼，然后在漆黑一片的教室里接吻。Steve把他的手抬高，按在了窗玻璃上。对面的年级在正常晚自习，明亮灯光透过玻璃给这对大胆的小情侣描了个边。Steve半跪着给他做口活，先是从囊袋舔到龟头，接着整根吞进嘴里，模拟着性交的动作进进出出，爽得他刚被含入就几乎立即要在温暖湿润的口腔里缴械。手腕的禁锢早就被解除了。他死死咬住手背，留下两道深深的牙印，但仍止不住欢愉的喘息。Steve抬眼看他的小男友，看他虚脱般靠在玻璃窗上，仰起的脖颈比天鹅还要漂亮。尽管被伺候得爽到失声意识迷离，但按在自己头上的手没见丝毫松动，还在小幅度地挺着腰。对面楼的灯光遥遥的，映亮他们立足的一隅，像是从混沌中探头偷窥万物的秩序，而自己正在亵渎创世的神灵。估摸着时间差不多了，他们又拥吻在一起，交换津液与刚射出来的精液。释放后的男友看起来懒洋洋的，略有疲态。正好是个完美的缺席理由。  
Bucky现在的状态和那日差不多，差就只差在少了个给自己口的Steve。高潮快到了，他加快了手上的速度，幻想着在Steve的嘴里冲刺，小声呻吟着。  
即将要登顶时，敲门声忽然响起。  
“操？”Bucky没有理会，手上的速度丝毫不减。

Steve喊第三次的时候，里面才有了回应。  
“怎么了？”隔着两道门，听不真切。  
“我来拿我的衣服去洗。”Steve又敲了一下门，“宝贝快开门。”  
“来了。”Bucky软绵绵地应了一声，撑着浴缸边缘慢慢站起来。刚射完，有些脱力。“衣服…衣服在哪来着…”他环顾了一周，本来在挂钩上挂得好好的一件T恤，现在掉进了浴缸里，被浸得透湿。他懊恼地抓了抓头发，迅速思考应当找什么借口搪塞过去，不露痕迹地掩盖方才的荒唐。  
他刚跨出浴缸，光脚踩在瓷砖地面上，脑子的转速似乎都用在了自慰时的手速上，现在搅成了一团浆糊。  
还没等他想好理由，浴室最外面的一道门忽然打开了。  
Steve还是维持着刚出浴的装束，只在下身围了块浴巾，就这么走了进来。  
“我不是锁门了吗？”Bucky眨眨眼睛，差点以为自己撸出了幻觉。  
“我有钥匙啊。”Steve一直往前走着，没有停下来的打算。Bucky心虚地后退，直到小腿碰到浴缸，退无可退了。  
“来看看我的宝贝这么久了怎么还没洗完。”他停止了逼近，两个人贴面站着，粗重的呼吸搅在一起。“是自己解决了一发吗？”  
Bucky垂着眼睛，没回答。半晌才挤出两个字，“没有。”  
Steve捏着他的下巴，抬起了他的头，强迫与自己对视。“爽就要叫出来，别咬嘴唇，”拇指划过还留着浅浅齿痕的唇瓣，“只能我来咬。”  
说完就低头吻了上去。  
Bucky很配合地张开嘴，接纳唇舌的侵占。Steve着迷地舔舐他的下唇，又用力地吸吮，发出响亮的水声。紧接着吻得深了，他抬手扣住Bucky的后脑勺，把他整个人往自己怀里带。还沾着些水汽的肌肤贴上了炽热滚烫的，令人震颤的触感下谁都没有放开，Bucky攀上Steve的肩，只贴的更紧密了。  
亲吻湿润而绵长，Bucky迅速摆脱了方才的恍惚状态，抓准时机回吻，试图占据上风。Steve的手从肩胛骨沿着脊柱的凹陷一路下滑到尾椎，按揉浑圆的臀瓣，手指若有若无地擦过那隐秘的洞口。  
方才还凶狠地亮爪子的猫咪立即软了腰，挂在Steve的肩上，哼哼唧唧地喘息着。  
那肩背抵在Bucky的嘴边，他调整了一下姿势，啃在了侧颈上，又舔了舔那圈牙印，像填色一般吸吮着，直到那整块皮肤变得绯红。接着挑掉了Steve围在腰上的浴巾。  
腰间忽然一松，身上最后一点遮蔽落了地。老二弹了出来，暴露在空气中，昂着头。Steve把它挤进了Bucky的大腿间，摩擦着那处柔软。  
“操你没穿内裤吗？”Bucky下意识夹紧了腿，这一夹使得腿间的软肉被那根硬得发烫的肉棒磨得发颤，刚刚释放过的阴茎又有了重新抬头的趋势。  
回答他的是Steve的一记顶胯，粗大的阴茎冲开尚且紧闭的穴口，吞入了一点龟头。  
尽管很想就这样整根没入，但尚且存留的理智和名叫爱的缘由使他不愿Bucky受到伤害。  
于是他抱起Bucky，把他放进了浴缸里，接着自己也跨进去。这时候Steve开始庆幸自己家的浴缸是大号的，能容下两个人还不至于太拥挤。  
方才的水放得差不多了，只剩下了浅浅的一层。Steve撑着浴缸边，凑过去亲他的小男友。  
还没碰到嘴呢，忽然有水劈头盖脸地淋下来。他抹了一把脸，看到Bucky双手枕在头后，脸上带着恶作剧得逞的微笑。  
“非得让我直接干你吗？”Steve把贴在额头上的金发往后拨去，眸光沉了下来。  
“我干你也可以。”Bucky反手摸索，摸到一个旋钮，把出水口调成了下方的龙头。这话也只是过个嘴瘾，平日生活里他也是个作风强硬的领导者，但到了床上就会摇着屁股哀求更加强势的男友狠狠干他。  
所谓的，命中注定。  
主动方的权威不容轻视，但同样是情趣升级的开关。  
Steve把头埋进了Bucky的腿间，含住了他前端渗着水的阴茎。  
性器骤然被温暖的口腔包裹，强烈的刺激几乎要使得他立即交代出来。然而就在不久前，他也是在同样的地方，陷进淫靡的幻想里。  
现在幻想成了真，真得他放开了呻吟，连他自己都意识不到那声音有多性感。  
后穴吞进了两根手指，Steve尽心尽力地做着扩张。按压肠壁，找寻那最敏感的一点。口活也没停，前后的夹击爽得Bucky恍惚中只剩下半身存在知觉，其他部位被拆碎都无所谓。  
水渐渐地深了起来，手指的每次进出都会带起一小股水流，随着动作进入后穴里，带来失禁般的快感。Steve最后做了一个深喉，含在嘴里的阴茎射了出来。  
Bucky半眯着眼，带点暖调的灯光在他灰绿色的瞳仁里反射出迷离的光，双唇微张着，似乎在随时迎接外物的侵占。  
Steve欺近，交换津液的同时把那些白浊渡了给他。  
“爽吗？”Steve舔了舔Bucky的上翘的唇角，满心怜爱地看着他猫一样的男孩。  
“到我了哦。”他抬起Bucky的两条长腿，分开架在浴缸边沿上，刚刚还意犹未尽地咬着三根手指的小穴直接暴露在火辣的视线下。  
龟头抵在了张合着的入口处，轻轻戳刺着。水漫到了腰侧，Bucky抬手想关掉，却被Steve抢了先，手被截在了途中，十指交错着扣在了一起，又趁势按在了冰凉的瓷砖上。  
借着身体的前倾，阴茎整根没入了穴口。  
“啊…”穴内骤然被巨物塞得满满当当，肠壁咬得死紧，几乎能感受到上面突起的每一条青筋，Bucky仰起头，下意识想去抱住Steve，手却被禁锢住动弹不得，湿淋淋的头发全部拨到了耳后，眼眶一周泛起的一圈绯红一览无余。  
Steve往前挺了一下腰，双手往下一抄，直接把Bucky悬空抱了起来。  
突如其来的体位变化让肉棒在体内埋得更深，深得让他觉得已经顶开了不存在的子宫口。他把腿环在Steve的腰侧，夹紧了以防滑下去。而Steve托着他的屁股，还不忘贴心地扯过一条毛巾搭在他的头上。  
从浴室到卧室只有几步，正当Bucky想着为什么自己不在套间里洗的时候，埋在屁股里的阴茎准确地碾到了最敏感的那点。  
“呜…快点啊…”Bucky整个人都因为这一下颤抖了起来，漂亮的绿眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾。  
Steve却不让他如愿，只抱紧了他上下顶弄。如同颠簸的一叶小舟，随时都会沉没在欲望的惊涛骇浪里。  
Bucky张了张嘴，却没发出任何成型的音节，只剩下了破碎的呻吟。那些极致的快感从紧密相贴的下身涌出来，伴随着疯狂的动作冲进四肢百骸。方才一直蓄着的生理性泪水终于决堤，从眼角坠落。  
意识恍惚的一瞬，后脑忽然沾到了枕头。Steve压在上方，掐着他的腰狠命干他。腿被抬起分开到了极限，膝盖抵在胸前，蹭着硬得发疼的乳头。  
“宝贝，你知道吗，你第一次过来的时候，我就想在这里操你了。”Steve俯下身含住Bucky的耳垂，下身的抽插没有放缓，也不管被干得半死的人听不听得清楚。  
那个风雨交加的漆黑夜晚，怀揣着同样一份心情的两个少年，只在一个转身的距离里，将热血付与喑哑的欲望。  
“射进来…啊…我想要…”Bucky蜷缩着脚趾，在高潮中痉挛着，如同涸泽里的一尾鱼，经历过两次射精的阴茎只吐出了一点半浊的液体，在无休止的用力顶弄下颤巍巍地晃动。“又不是在学校…射进来”  
Steve吻了吻Bucky的眼角，那里还挂着未干的泪痕，像是亮闪闪的碎钻。他加快了冲刺的速度，退到穴口时带出飞溅的汁水，又整根没入，碾过紧致的肠壁后只涌出了更多。在沉闷的肉体碰撞声与咕叽的水声里，凶狠的巨物终于得到了释放，射出浓稠的精液，将那颤抖着缩进的肉洞填满。  
Bucky慢慢平复着呼吸，连眼皮都不想抬一下。心想着这澡白洗了，——虽然事实上也没怎么在洗。Steve依然保持着压住他的姿势，亲吻着他的侧颈和锁骨，再到胸脯。  
Bucky翻个身，枕在Steve的上臂肌肉上，缩进了厚实的怀抱里，随着他的动作，粘稠的液体从被操开的后穴里流了出来。  
“还是床大一点舒服。”他扭了扭腰，让自己窝得舒服一些。  
“是啊。”  
“是什么是？之前是谁想到上铺来干我的？就不怕那床塌了。”  
——他们第一次做爱是在一个留宿的周末。宿管查完了房，脚步声刚消失在走廊的尽头，Steve就敲了敲墙，迅速溜到了隔壁宿舍。两个人大着胆子，抵着墙在走廊灯的阴影里亲吻着又回去了，——原因只是Bucky在上铺。之后他们还是在窄小的铁架床上做了，制造出的声响似乎整栋楼都能听到。  
“但是也没塌啊。”Steve揉着Bucky的头发，揉乱了又梳整齐。  
“走吧再去洗一次澡。”他搂紧了怀里的男孩。  
“只能是洗澡哦。”男孩抬起头，在他的唇角吻了一下。

顾栖迟  
2019.7.31


End file.
